


The Virgin Killer

by bk_smut (baekusa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facial, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekusa/pseuds/bk_smut
Summary: You were beginning to miss your boyfriend, so what’s better than to tease him while he was in practice?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 34





	The Virgin Killer

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, only h-word for Suna Rintarou.

There's always been something about teasing Suna. He was just too easy to play around with. It could be the most trivial gestures, actions, clothes that would easily rile him up. The only thing was, that he never really went as far as "punish" you for it. And it went both ways; you both irritated each other and it went up to the point where you thought—who of the both of us will break first?

This day was different than other days, normally he would come home from practice expecting a movie and pizza to be prepared. You usually were chilling at the couch with your dog, Wilfer, but today you had other plans. The velvet curtains that blocked the balcony view of the shining streets of Tokyo was closed shut, leaving little to no light through. Wilfer was asleep in his own room next to your shared own, having just gotten down after a full dinner.

You, on the other hand, had worn a special sweater that was given to you by one of your dear friends. Atsumu's a nosy fox and he knew full wel exactly what could and couldn't rile up his best friend. He had sent you a virgin killer sweatshirt that fell above your thighs. It barely covered your ass and the knitted fabric slightly itched over your nipples as they hardened slightly.

Oh wow, I'm hot, you thought, why didn't I think of this before?

You released a satisfied hum as you swayed your hips in front of the mirror, grinning to yourself as you admired the soft fabric of the sweatshirt. You thought that maybe you should wear this everyday, just because it felt so comfortable. The hug on your hips was tight while it losely fell from the your neck; barely covering your breasts that threatened to peek from the sides.

You wondered at first what to do while you waited for your Rin, he's always quick to make a beeline in your room instead of showering first. He's so very lazy when he gets the chance and it irritated you slightly. So, you decided to irritate him, knowing he was at practice, you grabbed your phone and snatched a picture of yourself in front of the mirror.

**You**

How do I look, babe?

[Attachment: 2]

**Suna**

What the hell

**You**

What? Don't I look good? 🥺

**Suna**

[Y/N], Komori almost saw that.

He was right behind me.

**You**

But you didn't answer my question :(

Maybe I should show this outfit to Atsumu

and see what he has to say about it...

he was the one who's bought it for me after all :3

**Suna**

Atsumu got you that?

Don't do anything. I'm on my way home.

**You**

See you at 10 ❤️

(Seen at 9:37pm)

A satisfied hum escaped your lips as you set down your phone, rubbing your thighs together in excitement as you waited for your boyfriend to return home. You felt a rush of dirty thoughts enter your mind, the rub of your thighs together became needy as you used the fabric as some sort of friction to satisfy your core. Do you want him to pull the underwear down your thighs, slowly rub his fingers over your sex, smear your love juice to make sure you're at least a little prepared for him, before he presses the head of his cock to your entrance? Do you want to feel him, inch by inch, as he sheathes himself deep into your tight, hot, sinful space? Because he would love nothing more than to listen to your moans, all your cute squirms underneath him and your delicious whimpers.

You knew that so well, you were for him and only him.

"It's not nice to get started without me." A low grumble caused your head to shoot up and turn toward the door. Suna stood there, leaning against the doorframe with a smug grin on his face, his piercing green hues boring against yours as you positioned your body so that you were on all fours and facing him. The clock already ticked to 10:05 and you didn't realize that you've been pleasuring yourself with distant frictions using the sweater's fabric and your skin against your own skin.

Suna had his gaze set upon you like a predator towards prey; his shirt fit tightly against his chest which accentuated his carefully sculpted abs that he's worked hard for over the years. The bulge was visible against his volleyball shorts as you could catch his cock twitching slightly at the tiniest ministrations done be you. Suna approached you slowly, his long legs striding across the room toward you before he grabbed ahold of your jaw, making you face up.

"Welcome home, babe." You smirked, tilting your head to the side innocently. "D'ya like what you see?" You purred, allowing him to take a seat on the bed before your hands made home against his thighs, rubbing them gently with a tease of your delicate fingers.

"Mmhm." He hummed while running his large hands down the sides of your shoulders until the sides of your waist, where the fabric barely covered your skin. "S'hot. Can I came home to this everyday?" He watched you grin as your lips hovered over his own.

"Yeah, perhaps," you giggled.

Your lips collided against each other, roughly moving as Suna pinned you against the bed. His hard bulge rubbing against your lower regions and low grunts escaping his swollen lips as you ran your hands through his brunette locks. You knew how much he loved getting his hair tugged and pulled at; it was what riled him up the most. Suna's thin lips but and nibbled against yours, earning a series of whimpers as he swiped his tongue against your own. His clever tongue moved from wrestling your own wet muscle before he went downwards to scatter a country of bruises against your delicate skin. Suna's grip against your hips became bruising as you circled your hips against his groin.

"So needy, [Y/N]," he panted, "no undie? You vixen.."

His fingers swiped against your lower lips, his calloused digits rubbing your clit gently before entering your sloppy hole. An exaggerated squeal escaped your mouth when he pressed into your hole, knuckles deep. His fingers playfully curling up and slowly pistoning into your wet hole.

"Ah— shit, Rin!" You gasped, grabbing his wrist as his fingers moved quickly. The stimulus against your core becoming too much when he rubbed your aching bud while also fingering you. "Too much... 'm gonna make a mess!"

"You can take it, pretty girl." He cooed, further fastening his pace. "You gotta cum for me, 'lright?"

Your cunt spasmsed in waterfalls of white as his pace never faltered, riding you out of your orgasm. The small grin that made its way on his face never left as he admired the way your hole twitched and clenched around nothing. Small reminiscents of your wet essence dripped onto the bedsheets, creating a scent as Suna moved his face forward to face your dripping pussy.

"I want to taste you, baby," Suna spoke lowly, "think you can take my tongue?"

"Wanna touch you... Rin...!" A loud gasp escaped your lips when his mouth watered down on your pussy, his tongue lapping up every single juice the the dared to drip from your aching hole. His nose pressing against your pussy earned a startled groan from your direction as your thighs tightened around his head. Suna's hands gripped against your thighs became bruising as the imprints of his fingers threatened to become visible. "'m gonna cum! S-Slow down—"

He lapped up all your juices when you came undone once again, dripping down his chin and staining his lips in the essence of white when he lifted his face from your cunt. The countenance of arousal and pleasure that made its way upon your glistening face contorted into one of shame. Suna's grin widened as you covered your face in embarrassment, seeing your own liquids around his mouth. The brunette male grabbed your hands and pinned them on either side of your head before forcing you to watch him lick his lips.

"Love your pussy so much, babygirl," Suna pressed a kiss against your lips, allowing you to taste your own self. He crawls on the bed and hovers above you with heavy breaths, unable to calm himself down no matter how hard he tries. He opens up your legs, marveling at how you look like a goddess in his bed. You're so, very perfect. How is he so lucky to be the one who sees you like this?

He rides up the outfit you wore, knowing it was called the 'virgin killer.' You've told him earlier, it was given to you by Atsumu, that bastard, but little did that blond twin know, your virginity was long gone as soon as he came into the picture. He strips you off the fabric of the sweater, marvelling your beauty.

"So pretty," he murmured, "all for me, huh?"

He gives you a kiss on the forehead and slowly pulls his hips back, cock leaving a wet trail from navel to mound. He angles his hips so that his bulky head lines up perfectly with your hungry cunt. Your inner, velvety walls hug him, just the tip this time, like a vice grip.

"Y-Yeah—" you gasp. "Rin... all for you, baby... all for you..."

All Suna wants now is to fuck and fuck fast. To bury himself to the hilt, over and over. However, he'll need to ease you up even more, as he's barely even a quarter in but you're already milking him so tightly that his eyes might actually roll back in pleasure. With an adorable cry—he's unsure if it's a surprised one or a pained one—your slack hands move his forearm to his biceps, clinging tighter and tighter the rougher he is. He loves that.

He mercilessly plunges inside with a few rude thrusts of his pelvis. You wail at the sudden stretch, the burn that careens through your silky, slick walls. Flowering up into your chest, taking the breath from your lungs. Though his hands are caressing you all over, it seems as if he is not paying any mind to any of your other reactions. Your wails, or the heavy flow of tears that roll down your temples. The whimpering or the continued pleading for his touch. You wanted him to go berserk, feral. It's been so long since he's had time to fuck you stupid.

"Want this cock?" He grunts.

He began to thrust into you, earning a strangled moan from your end. You gasp, all you can focus on is how deep his cock is hitting you, how filled up you are. The unbelievable heat, how your pussy continues to salivate all over his cock. Slick seeping in between your cheeks. Thighs shaking, as your velvet walls clamp down on his length. You were heavily aware of how heavily sensitive you were, but did that stop you? You just wanted to be filled up to the brim by his semen, you wanted to feel the warmth of everything about him just so you're reminded that you are his. You belong to Suna Rintarou. And he belongs to you.

You throw your hands back over your head and arch your back. Your breath is fevered and uncontrollably ragged, chest rapidly rising and falling. There were meek and shaking whines that accompany every exhale. But that's now, because your body is begging for it, pleading to get filled and creamed. Your whole body quakes with your intense orgasm. He fucks you until you're a sweaty, grimy, whimpering mess. All muscle strength lost to it, becoming a rag-doll being puppeted by his big, unrelenting figure.

"'M close baby," he grunts as he sloppily thrusts into your quaking hole, "hold tight for me. You can do it." He slowly pulls out of you, his cum spilling out of your cute, used up hole. "How's it feel, angel?"

So good, so, so good. You thought.

"Rin..." you whined, dragging the syllable as you forced all your energy and flipped your tired body around so that he stood above you and your face was in front of his bulge. "...I wanna touch you, please." You puckered into a pout, rubbing his thighs gently.

"Yeah, go ahead." His head fell back feeling your swollen lips kiss his tips. "S-Shit, [Y/N]..."

His dick twitched at the slightest touch, your lips making way around the head of his cock before attempting to take it all in— Suna groaned, his hand sweeping around your hair as he pet the tiny strands away from your face; narrowing his eyes to watch you drag your tongue up the length of his cock before bringing it into your mouth once again. He takes a firm yet gentle fist of hair while you carefully relaxed your throat, bobbing his length at a slow pace. He pulls away slightly, still sensitive, allowing you to slurp at the precum that came from his tip.

"Damn, baby, you're so good at taking my dick, huh?" Suna drawls out lazily, his hips twitching in the slightest with his leaking tip bumping against your pursed, pink lips. His lips are slightly parted, eyes heavy, as you draw your spit down his cock and pump it slowly. When he looks down at you, he flashes a smug smirk as he bucked his hips upwards, forcing you to deep throat his lengthy cock. You haha at this and Suna was quick to pull out, laughing slowly when when you shot him a glare. "Shit, baby, sorry 'bout that."

"I have work tomorrow, y'know?" You pouted, using your hands to play with his cock. "I don't want to lose my voice tonight."

"Aww," Suna rubbed a calloused thumb against your bottom lip, "fine by me, do you want to stop?"

"No, no, no." You shifted your knees closer to him, giggling when he combed his hand through your hair. "Wanna taste ya." You mumbled, before allowing your tongue to drag and swirl around his head, hollowing your cheeks me pulling back until it pops free with a sipping wet sound.

"D-Damn." Suna stammered, a small garbled laugh escaped his throat as his grip on your hair tightens. "Shit, shit, shit, [Y/N], you're so fuckin' good." He gasped when you allow him to set a pace, pulling your head back gently before pushing in again. "What happened to 'I've got work tomorrow— hah—h-huh?'" He teased with a thrust of his hips.

You allow him to take control, repeating his motions. A curious muffle escaped your lips causing vibrations to emit from your mouth, this earned a small laugh form the male; a little desperate rasp of a laugh. He just wanted to feel your mouth take every inch of his aching length, your pretty lips kissing up every side and bump before thrusting onto him every time.

"C-Close—" His chest heaved, his eyes shooting open when your teeth slightly grazed on the skin of his dick. You swallow, gag, feel his cock throb and thicken. "Holy f-fuck— babe, you're so fuckin' good— shit!" You groan, or at least try to while feeling his cock push into the tunnel of your throat. You know you've broken him when he starts spitting out incoherent slurs and babbles, it never fails to make pussy clench. "[Y/N], you take my cock so well, huh?" He chuckled lowly, petting your hair away from your teary face. "You want my cum, baby? You want a taste?"

If that cheesy question didn't turn you on, you would be rolling your eyes at the male. Your nakedly bare hips moved in the air as he guided his drooling dick between your swollen lips, molding them to the form flesh and veins. His hips begin to do their work, ignoring the gagging sound that escaped your sealed lips and your eyes begging him to give you air— he felt like he was walking with every single grace god could bestow upon a man. His grip on your hair tightened to the point tears began streaming down your cheeks, your hands tearing crescents into his thighs as he sloppily thrusted into your oral cavity.

"S'alright, doll, you can take it, you always do." Suna gasped, feeling every crevice of spit from within your mouth. Balls slapping against your chin and eyes blown out with tears. "Just a little— hah... a little more..." He sinks his cock into your mouth, one of his thighs begins shaking and with a surprised grunt, when you comply with a bob of your head, only an inch or so to swallow him in, his pretty abdomen tightens under your hand with the thickening of his cock, and your mouth is filled with the thick white of his impending orgasm. It's a thick rush like a thunderous waterfall, making you choke, retreating backwards instead of getting a proper taste of it like your original plan. Your humanistic instincts got to your horny self first.

Humming, you swirl your tongue around the folds of his throbbing tip, slurping and swallowing much to his pleasure. With a breathy rasp, he chuckles for the nth time that night and rubs your swollen lips with his thumb. Cum spills from the sloppy seal of your lips as you chase the gooey droplets, hollowing your cheeks as tight as you can so that you could milk him dry. And through it all, your boyfriend agonizingly moans your name in a baritone grumble of his voice, languidly arching his hips toward your face along with the pace of your movements, cupping the back of your neck as if he could knead more cum out of himself for the likes of you.

He pulls back, pumping his length on his own so that he could shoot strings of white across your face. His cum painted your cheeks as you attempted to lick up all of his juicy cum; Suna grins widely when your lips attached themselves onto the head of his cock once more, sucking gently and taking in all of his cum. Suna groans, dick twitching, knowing he would be shooting blanks if you continued your sinful ministrations. A flicker of flame came across your pussy and in response to that, you clenched as you released your lips, meeting Suna's tired eyes with an innocent expression.

"How was that, baby?" You hummed, feeling him lean down to grab a hold on your hips. He lifted your from the ground and threw both your bodies on the bed, your legs hugging his hips and you could slowly feel his softening cock go limp. "Was I good?"

"Only you get to do that to me, doll," he groaned, nuzzling his face into your neck, "you were too fucking good." He slowly rubbed circles on your hip.

"I'd like to think so," you giggled while pecking his neck, "love you, Rin." You mumbled.

You could feel his chest slowly heaving up and down and you smiled knowing how he got tired easily. You draped the thick blanket over your bodies, shutting off the light so that you could sleep through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: baekusa — this smut can also be found in my book ‘Darling Sinner.’


End file.
